


Iruka, a nukenin?

by Sweetysamaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Missing-Nin, Where is iruka?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetysamaa/pseuds/Sweetysamaa
Summary: Irukas had suddenly dissapear. Why ? For sure Kakashi had something to do with it. And when Kakashi returned to Konoha, he got a sucker punch to the face.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 17
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Iruka, a nukenin?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there !
> 
> It's a story that I wrote in french, and translated in english for IrukaWeek!  
> Prompt : Missing Nin  
> As english is not my native langage, I'd like to thanks @thegigibeegees for being my betareader.
> 
> (See the end of the work for more notes.)

When Kakashi returned to Konoha, he got a sucker punch to the face.

Kakashi had just returned from his long journey with his genin and wanted only one thing: to find Iruka's arms again and to kiss him until the next morning. He missed him so much.

But when he found him again after a strange interview with Ibiki Morino, it wasn't Iruka's lips that came to caress his own. It was part of Iruka's body, yes.

But not his lips.

And now, his nose was bleeding.

And it wasn't because of anything perverse.

Let's go back.

"Nobody has seen Iruka-Sensei? " Kotetsu asked as he entered the mission office.

He settled near Izumo, who was focused on reading a scroll.

"You'd better concentrate, you're at least five minutes late. We're not here to amuse ourselves" Izumo replied, folding up the scroll.

"It's just that he's supposed to be on duty with us tonight ... But this is fine as well." Kotetsu replied, putting his feet on the desk.

"Damn, push your feet off! You're unbelievable!" Izumo raced to try and get Kotetsu's feet off their desk.

"Relax Izumo, we work at night, we won't see anyone important..."

BANG!

That was the sound of the office front door. They suddenly stopped bickering and tried to look perfectly normal and studious.

Except that they looked completely unnatural.

"Make way for Anko, the dango queen!"

"Oh, it's just you," the two chuunin sighed.

The brunette scrutinized them.

"You both seem to be excited; I can feel that this night is going to be pure madness! Cool!"

Anko jumped over the desk and fell noisily onto her chair.

"What's the plan for fun tonight? "

"That's what I'm wondering, I don't want this night to bore us to death" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"I was thinking of betting on which one of you two is going to succeed in hooking up with Ayame!"

"But you still have to prove that you've succeeded in last week's bet!" Kotetsu snickered.

"Which one? The one to hook up Ibiki with Raido?" Anko asked, scratching her chin sarcastically.

"No, the one where you had to hook up with Aoba!"

"Ah! Too easy, I just came from his bedroom!"

"Please Iruka, please come quickly to calm them down…" Izumo whimpered to himself.

The sun had just won its duel against the night. Genma and Raido were quietly advancing toward their day job: Taking over from the night team in the mission office.

"Who was on duty last night?" Genma asked, yawning and dropping his senbon. "Shit."

Raido picked it up mechanically and replied.

"It was Kotetsu, Izumo, Anko and …"

"Oh my god, we're going to find the office upside down..." Genma complained.

"Don't worry about it," Raido smiled as he opened the door. "I remember Iruka should be there too."

"Phew, at least, with him, everyone keeps quiet."

But Iruka had never arrived.

"Oh, fuck..." Both tokubetsu swore in unison as they entered the room.

"This new sensei really sucks," Konohamaru grumbled on leaving the academy.

"There's nothing we can do about it," Udon replied. "Iruka-sensei has disappeared."

"I know! I asked my grandfather but he won't tell me anything!"

"It's been almost two weeks! I've heard in the corridors that they're going to have to classify him as a nukenin!" Moegi whined.

Tired. He was tired from running for days and days. He wanted only one thing: to get back to Konoha to sleep in his beloved bed. It had been a long time since Iruka had been so far from his village, even for missions. So he had to admit that his body was no longer used to such long journeys. He had cut his ankles in the brambles while trying to take shortcuts, and had even sprained his ankle when he fell to the ground due to a weak branch from which he had jumped. Really, he was only hoping to get back to his comfortable office chair. Maybe he would even be nicer in the marks he was going to give to his students.

He smiled. He missed those little monsters.

"WHAT?" Umino exclaimed, trying to get out of Ibiki's grasp.

"Iruka-sensei, you are under arrest for desertion."

"Well... Hm. I can explain it all," Iruka giggled nervously.

Iruka explained the situation once they arrived in the interrogation room of Ibiki Morino. Very clearly and precisely.

Let's go back a little further again.

"I am not a dog, Kakashi.

"But you have a tail," Kakashi replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Wha... ?! You too! That doesn't mean you're a dog." Iruka huffed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I was talking about the one in your hair that wags when you suck my…"

"Aah! Shut up! I said I'm not a dog!"

"I never said you were a dog anyway."

"But this is your scroll of summoning for Tsuiga!" Iruka roared.

"Oh, is that what's bothering you? Wait..."

No, that wasn't what was bothered him.

"Here's a blank scroll."

"Are you kidding me? Yes, you've got to be fucking kidding me."

"I'm not."

"I won't sign this scroll. Is that clear?"

"You will."

"Of course not!"

"You will."

He did.

"Look, 'Ruka... I am on a mission two week's walk from Konoha. The sky is clear! The stars are twinkling... You... are in my arms, in the grass, under this beautiful sky... It's romantic, isn't it?"

"... We just made love a few meters from Naruto."

"He's a heavy sleeper... Come on! Admit it! It was a genius idea!"

"I was grading papers."

"You'll have plenty of time to do them... I missed you, you know. I missed you so much sweetheart..." Kakashi said lovingly.

As Kakashi's loving lips pressed tenderly against his forehead, Iruka sighed as he placed his face into Kakashi's neck, laying a hand on his beloved's masked face.

"… You're probably right." Iruka placed a kiss to the masked lips with a smile. "It was a genius idea. I missed you too... It's hard when you're away so long. I hate waiting for you."

"But now that you're my summon..."

"Stop with that! I am not your summon! It's a simple Jikûkan Ninjut... Mmh…"

That kiss was so tender, so loving! The idea of going home to correct those infamous papers was already weighing on his heart.

Iruka put an end to the kiss, but Kakashi gripped his neck even harder for another passionate kiss.

"Kakashi... I have to go," Iruka smiled sadly against the loving lips.

"But I love you..."

"I love you too..."

"A little more."

Iruka was hugged with tender strength by the arms of the one he loved more than anything else. He let himself be hugged for a moment, enjoying this cuddly moment.

Iruka thought that he had been a bit hard on Kakashi. He risked his life so often for Konoha. Iruka hid his anxiety behind a strong and grumpy persona, but he had to admit that this moonlit evening was a blessing in their difficult daily lives.

"I have to go now," Iruka whispered with a caress to his chest. "Can you send me back home?"

No answer.

"Are you asleep?"

Iruka raised his face from the back of Kakashi's neck and saw that Kakashi wasn't sleeping but had a weird look on his masked face.

"Is something wrong?" Iruka worried.

But all he saw was the single grey eyebrow frowning more and more.

"Kakashi, talk to me! What's going on?!"

"Well… I haven't thought too much about... uh..."

"Thought about what?"

Iruka saw the onyx eye connect with his with a strange mixture of amusement and worry.

What was this absolutely weird gaze?

"Maah, I've been thinking about how we can be together . The rest..."

Of course, Iruka had omitted some embarrassing details. Like the fact that they had sex near young genin...

Under pressure from Ibiki, however, he was forced to confess his relationship with the copy ninja.

"Okay, I see." Ibiki said without letting him go.

"Can I go now? I confess that I'm tired from this unexpected trip," Iruka breathed in an exhausted smile.

"We'll have to wait for Kakashi-san's version of events."

"Don't worry, according to him, he should be back in two to three weeks," Iruka said, relieved to no longer be suspected of being a Nukenin.

It was without following the protocol of waiting for Kakashi's head to be probed by a Yamanaka or a Yamashiro in turn.

And also the fact that Aoba Yamashiro had probably just enjoyed a real-ass porno while probing Iruka's head.

The ground was cold and damp. And his wrists were bound. The height of shame. And he was definitely not in his beloved and fucking missed bedroom.

There wasn't even a bed. Iruka watched as Morino left the cell corridor of Konoha prison, railing against the shitty ideas of the fucking grey head which served as his companion.

"I swear. I'm going to kill him."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading it.  
> Feel free to comment and tell me what you thought!  
> Cheers!


End file.
